


Temptation

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: I just want to let you guys know Hinata did consent even if it didn't seem like it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let you guys know Hinata did consent even if it didn't seem like it

Top Kageyama

Bottom Hinata

\----------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going boke?" Kageyama asked as he walked in front of Hinata.

"Out to the pool why?" Hinata asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Not with that outfit you're not." Kageyama said glaring at the shorter boy

"Why not?" Hinata whined 

"Because you look like a prostitute in that outfit." Kageyama replied

"YOU'RE SO MEAN BAKAKAGEYAMA!" Hinata yelled as he hit Kageyama's chest. Kageyama glared at the red head before grabbing his arms and dragging him over to the bed.

"Ow that hurts." Hinata whined as Kageyama threw him onto the bed. Kageyama rummaged threw his bag and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. He walked over to Hinata and handcuffed him to the hotel bed.

"Kageyama what are you doing?" Hinata whined as he tried to free himself from the handcuffs. Instead of answering Hinata Kageyama got on top of him and started kissing his boyfriends neck. 

"Boke stop moving so much." Kageyama ordered before sucking down on Hinata's pale skin causing Hinata to shift in the handcuffs as he moaned Kageyama's name under his breath.

Kageyama moved up a little and kissed Hinata's flushed cheeks before he started pressing kisses down Hinata's jawline and down to his neck and his collar bone before sucking on the warm skin causing Hinata to shift in his handcuffs. 

Kageyama palmed Hinata through his shorts and started to grind onto the ginger as he sucked on one of Hinata's soft rosy red nipples.

Hinata arched his back and let out a moan as he felt Kageyama start playing with his other nipple.

KaGAYama grinned as he took off Hinata's bottoms and spread his legs apart before he got up and walked over to his duffel bag and carried it back over to the bed and threw it down. He pulled out a bottle of lube and popped it open squirting a decent amount onto his fingers and inserted one finger into Hinata's tight hole.

Hinata yelped as he arched his back and yanked on the handcuffs and Kageyama started thrusting the wet digit inside his tight hole.

Kageyama watched as Hinata's face slowly became more wrecked with each thrust of his finger. He added in another and started scissoring Hinata open for a while before he added in the last finger and thrusted inside Hinata. Hinata let out another loud moan and begged Kageyama to stop. 

Kageyama looked at the ginger before pulling out his fingers and rummaging through his bag once more pulling out a vibrator and slipping it inside Hinata's tight hole. He wiped his fingers on the hotel's bedsheets and stood up walking back to the bathroom leaving Hinata there all alone.

"Kageyama... What are you doing?" Hinata moaned out as he watched Kageyama walk back to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get dressed." Kageyama replied as he walked back into the hotel bathroom and shut the door. Hinata started to cry and yell at the former setter as he was chained to the bed alone.

Kageyama came back an hour later fully dressed and walked over to the bed. He sat down in front of Hinata and started at him.

"How many times did you cum?" Kageyama asked as he pulled out the vibrator. Hinata glared at Kageyama through his teary eyes as he let out a whine.

Once Hinata finally came back to his senses he weakly kicked Kageyama's leg.

"Let's get this over with." Kageyama sighed as he unzipped his pants and lined himself up with Hinata's stretched out hole. He put Hinata's legs on his shoulders and slowly slipped inside of Hinata causing the orange headed boy to let out a loud moan as he arched his back.

Kageyama thrusted inside Hinata over and over again for a while before Hinata came all over his chest.

"To much..." Hinata cried as he pushed his head down into the pillow.

"Hold out for me Boke." Kageyama said as he leaned down and placed a kiss onto Hinata's sweaty forehead as he thrusted into him again. Hinata started crying from overstimulation as he felt Kageyama thrust straight into his prostate.

"I'm gonna cum." Kageyama grunted as his thrusts became sloppy. He harshly clawed into Hinata's legs as he thrusted into Hinata one last time before coming inside of him. Kageyama removed Hinata from his handcuffs and straddled him in his lap as Hinata cursed him out.


End file.
